The Forbidden Love: Youkai Lord and a Mortal Girl
by The Little Raven
Summary: Chapter 4 is up now so enjoy... STILL DON'AT OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Lord Inu no Taisho and Lady Izayoi met when she was six years old. She had been playing a game of hide and seek in the woods with her older siblings, as they had done many times before. She had been 'it' and was trying to find her brother (nine) and sister (fifteen) when she had tripped over a large tree root and caused a deep gash on her left arm. As would any six year old child the young Izayoi started to cry. Inu no Taisho had been patrolling the lands when he smelled mortal blood and heard a child's cries. Rushing with all of his speed he found the source of the noise, a small girl in a pink kimono, the kimono indicated that she was royalty in the human world. Seeing the youkai stopped the girl's tears, for some reason she did not want to cry in front of him. The youkai bent down and held the small girl close to his chest, her fear nearly overwhelmed the smell of her blood. He felt a strange pity for the child and wished to give comfort. "My name is Lord Inu no Taisho child, may I ask yours?" She could do not more than look at the youkai holding her close.

The fact that this being was a youkai was more than obvious since no mortal looked that way. He had hair the color of fresh snow, eyes like blocks of pure gold, and stood at least seven feet tall. Looking into his eyes, she did not think that he would harm her, she decided to answer him before the soft look changed. "I am Izayoi my father is king of these lands." She seemed to have no idea who she was speaking to. The youkai lords eyes fell to the others children for a moment before he realized he did not care, a small child named Izayoi seemed to have captured his attention… for the moment. He began to carry the child to her village, he was going there anyway, and proceeded to ask questions about her life and family. She answered him in a quivering voice that betrayed her calm exterior, if the smell of fear failed to. As they moved she realized that her brother and sister fell out of view, she became terrified until he said "Hold on then Izayoi, I shall take you to see your village's healer." As he carried the bleeding girl, he wondered '_How strange that a mere child hold my attention for so long_.'

Seconds later Inu no Taisho and an amazed Izayoi stopped outside the healer's door, Izayoi expected a lecture. As the youkai holding her prepared to knock on the door, a frightened healer stuck her head out. She was praying that he had the wrong building, she then spied Izayoi bleeding in his arms. She opened the door and bowed low to the ruling youkai, she wanted to live a while longer. "I think" The feared and powerful inuyoukai said harshly "Izayoi could use a FAST mending. We have better things to do than sit here and wait on you woman, hurry through your task, your life may yet depend upon it." Having been scared out of her mind, she left the door open for him and rushed quickly to the jars of herbs she kept in the back of the first room. Inu no Taisho carried little Izayoi to the small mat in the floor where the healer's patents sat during care, put her gently down, glared warningly at the old women, and sat by Izayoi's side. Seemingly forgetting the youkai lord was there the healer began to question Izayoi rather rudely. "I take it you and your siblings were in the forest again child. You know well that it is forbidden to you three. I shall be sure to tell your father about this mishap when next I see him. For now however I will tend your wound, come here Princess." Rising reluctantly the small girl went to the healer to have the gash on her arm, she cringed from pain it caused.

As young Izayoi sat there on the table having the healer tend her wound the Lord began to wonder why she held so much fascination to him. She was no more than the child of humans, weak and frail with little purpose. The healer spoke once she had finished tending the girl's arm. "I have put an elixir on it to prevent scaring, you should look the same as before. Let us go and tell your father where his favorite child has been and what has been going on. Thank you my Lord, she is sometimes a problem child but is the pride of these lands already. She seems even as a child to hold almost inhuman beauty, both parents however are human. No youkai runs in her veins, how she looks as such is a mystery. Well come now child, I am sure the lord has better things to do and you and I must speak with your father." Izayoi followed with a hurt look the old woman until the voice of Inu no Taisho rang out into the hut, stern and strong willed. "I have to go see her father anyway, I shall take Izayoi home if she has no objections." Shaking her head she ran over to his side and stood close to hide from the odd gaze given by the healer. In thirty some odd years of healing, she neared fifty and looked nearer a hundred with the wrinkles and spots she had, she had never seen a human and youkai act like that. She bowed lowly and showed the odd looking pair to the door.

Inu no Taisho spoke only once more to the healer, in his voice a blatant threat "Her family is not to know she tripped outside of the village, I will tell them she fell and cut herself on my claw and I brought her to you. Do you understand?" With little choice she nodded bowing again as the two, very large and very small walked away. The healer stood dumbfounded outside her hut. No one dared anger Lord Inu no Taisho, he was very valuable to them, so his order would be obeyed without outward question. The lord protected the village from lesser youkai and invading hordes, had for hundreds of years Angering him would be detrimental to her homeland and personal health. Why he wasted his time assisting with mortal child's physical and mental needs was beyond her understanding but she would forget in time. His unforgiving, harsh, and sometimes evil ways were all very true tales around the western lands, his son was worse but less strong perhaps, but even more heartless. Knowing Izayoi's kind and gentle nature she knew that the girl would be the perfect wife for some man one day, her children would be beautiful and strong.

As he walked the raven haired child home, drawing all eyes along the way, the wondered why he had volunteered to do so. Never in his long life had he felt the wish to help a mortal this much, there was something about her though. She had fallen asleep shortly after leaving the healer's home, he decided to carry her the rest of the way. What caused him to care, her kind nature, helpless looks, or big sad brown eyes he did not know. He knew however that she needed him, something not even his 'mate' or son could say, he felt a strange need to help her. As he was in no rush to get to the boring meeting with her father he walked very slowly, partly so he would not wake the child. She seemed to trust him enough to fall asleep in his arms, no being had ever trusted him so much as to do that, yet she slept soundly. As they approached the castle a servant girl saw them and began to scream the child's. They were far enough away that it did not wake her, luckily for the servant, and he halted for a moment. The new king came running out at hearing his baby's name called with such fear. He bade the maid quiet and waited for the youkai lord in a stench of fear, panic, and was that… urine? Inu no Taisho sped up enough to stand at the side of the mortal king. "She lives, she is asleep. She fell in the village and cut her arm on my claw. I took her to the healer so she should be better soon." Relief came to the king's features and smell, increasing the smell of urine as he excused himself change.

After he had finished changing his cloths he spoke to the youkai lord for the first time since his arrival to the village. "Thank you my lord, Izayoi can be a little clumsy sometimes. Shall I order her to be put to bed?" With that the king ordered his favorite child put into bed, the servant which happened to be Izayoi's personal maid began take her from the youkai lord. The girl shook with fear at having to take something the youkai held but attempted to take her mistress. A loud growl stopped her in her tracks, the lords annoyance had gone far enough in his own mind. "I will be sure she is well but we do need to discuss some things. She may stay with us until I am satisfied she is well enough to go about her day." The mortal king bowed and ordered a large silver cushion brought in the lord to sit on and a sizable pink one for Izayoi. Inu no Taisho decided that the one met for him was softer, so he placed her on it and took a place on the floor. "I am sorry if the color displeases you my lord, it is the softest in the castle, both are Izayoi's as it happens." The youkai said nothing until they began the discussion. Only half interested, the other half was making sure she was breathing right. Ten or so minutes into the meeting the child's breath sped indicating she was awake but in some pain.

He knew she was awake but her body faked sleep so he left her alone. '_Very well_' he thought '_she will grow impatient soon enough, I shall let her listen_.' An hour later little Izayoi still laid there, listening to the conversation and condition of her homelands, the lord was impressed by her willingness to wait something out. She had been listening to his voice, harsh and demanding, slightly cold, yet as warm as heated honey, she liked its soothing abilities. Before long it was time for the youkai lord to again leave her home and continue his patrol and she wished to say good bye. She sat up and gazed into his eyes, something no mortal could do without fear, and spoke with a clear and light heart. "Good bye Lord Inu no Taisho, will you again come to this village?" He could not help but admire her strangely out of place boldness, no mortal he had ever met was that bold. He could not help but wonder, was it innocence of age that gave her courage? The look in her soft brown eyes compelled his answer forward, her happy eyes could not be left to wonder. "I shall return in five springs to see about this village again, not before." She seemed satisfied, she bowed low and respectfully to her rescuer and smiled up at the honey colored eyes and white hair, his ears were so pointy. He nodded in response left as quickly and quietly as he had come. Her brother and sister had just made it in from the forest when a wind pushed past them, causing the eldest child of the king to fall. "Izayoi" her amazed father said in a low voice "what did you say to Lord Inu no Taisho? I have never heard of him assisting any mortal, even if he accidentally injured them." Truth be told, most stories of the youkai lord of the West were of him destroying whole youkai armies in under an hour to extend his lands. "I do not know father" the girl replied "I think he may have wished to have a way to take up time. I think it rather sweet of him." He gave the child a look of disbelief and smiled. They agreed to not tell her mother and went in for dinner, her siblings finally reached the gate of the castle.

Days later as the youkai lord patrolled the parts of his lands nearest his palace his thoughts still remained on the mortal child. He kept thinking '_It will be interesting to see what becomes of her_' until it became nearly his sole thought. For months every other thought was like that, why did the little Izayoi command so much thought, a mere mortal child? His mind would stop wondering in five or so years. For him the time passed quickly torn between teaching son, patrolling his lands, and attempting to not kill his mate. His had been a forced mating, he hated the bitch his father had bade him mate, his sixth or so cousin. Inbreeding was common to preserve the pure blood line He would no doubt do the same to his own son Sesshoumaru when the time came. He would not suffer the same fate his father had, he had killed him in a battle centuries before the birth of his son and after his mating. His son's abilities had always been a source of hidden pride for the inuyoukai, he knew his son was to be very powerful and rule well the lands when he grew tired of it, unless he retained the solely icy demeanor of his mother. The years had gone by now and the child Izayoi neared eleven, the right age to begin searching for her a future mate that undoubtedly would be chosen by her father. During the years he had secretly looked in on her, she was safe and looked happy, he had no idea why but this pleased him greatly.

Thankful for the five long springs having passed by, the now eleven year old Izayoi sat on a hidden rock near a stream in the forest. She waited for the youkai lord to again come to her village as she had every day for a month or more. She knew that the time was getting close and he would be along soon. She had been taking 'princess lessons' as of late to learn how to act in court. Though she tried to act like herself while there she found it hard, they put her to sleep as dull and long as they were. Instead of going this month she went to wait for the Lord Inu no Taisho, telling her father that he had requested she do so solved any arguments he had tried to make. With little trouble here she sat day after day waiting for hours on end, waiting to guide the youkai lord to the village. It was nearing midday and getting hot. Her kimono, which was midnight blue and drug on the ground behind her, was causing the temperature to rise even more. Her father had ordered it for the colors of his house. She looked up to what she thought was the rustle of trees in the distance. This was odd since it had been a windless day and no wind came to cool her face.

He could smell her, she was close, by the river and less than a mile off. He had not expected what took his every thought, however inadvertently, to be waiting for him. He saw the thick kimono that covered her whole body, a court kimono often worn by royalty of the human race. '_She must be burning_' he thought as he quickly approached her. His sudden appearance would have sent her into the river if he had not caught her, effortlessly, and sat her back down. "Now Princess Izayoi, not waiting in this hot forest for me were you? You may yet get your lovely kimono dirty, or soaking wet if you fall into that stream behind you." She smiled, and with a little help from him, got to her feet. "I must confess my lord, that I was waiting for you. In heat such as this, the waters coolness would be welcomed greatly." Laughing they both started back to the village, side by side, the youkai thousands of years old, and an eleven year old human. "Should a girl as young as yourself be training for court already?" She smiled and looked in front of her. "I am my father's favorite child and as such he wishes to show me off early I guess." She did not wish to be what she was, that was easy for him to detect, but that was the role into which she was born. The role into which one is born is their place assigned only to them and should not be taken lightly. '_She just needs time adjust_' he thought as they walked together to her father's castle.

Curious eyes looked up at him with innocent wonder showing brightly. "Is all well in your lands Lord Inu no Taisho? I hope it is." He smiled, half in disbelief that a mortal female would care to inquire as to the state of his lands outside of her own village. "Yes Izayoi all is well, there will be very few youkai attacking your village I suspect." She did not get time to answer as her Ladies maid called her name. "Lady Izayoi, your father wishes to know where you are." She halted upon spying the two and bowed to them both, addressing only the visiting lord. "Lord Inu no Taisho, welcome to the village." Izayoi quickly told him that her father thought he had asked her to wait, he nodded in understanding. He looked over to the quivering maid and spoke in a tone as soft as possible. "Izayoi is to stay around me today, I may need her to take some notes as I hate that chore. Tell her father I will let her return to her lessons when I leave." The maid bowed again and hurried off to do the lord's biding. "Thank you my lord, I do hate court lessons." He laughed and looked at the child. "Two things Izayoi, the first is that you may hate court lessons but they will help you later. Do you understand?" She gave a depressed sigh and nodded, he went on. "The second is that despite you skipping your lessons to see me I am glad you came, I enjoy your company." Her eyes glowed with happiness and she nearly hugged the youkai but thought better of it.

As they approached the gate he told her one last thing on court lessons, about his own training and hers. "I hated my court lessons just as much as you do yours Izayoi, ours however is much harder. Keep up your lessons Izayoi, they are dull I know but they shall be of more help than you know. It is important that you learn all you can." She nodded and they entered the gate. The rest of the day went by quickly, she took notes for him as he spoke with her father, Sake was passed to the males, she could not have any, and the lord got up to leave. "Your notes my lord." He thanked her and left the mortals with a single fact. "I shall return in three years and then again in two I wish to see progress." He pulled her aside and spoke softly "Beware your maid Izayoi, she is going to do something. Do not trust her, do you understand me?" Izayoi nodded and watched him leave. Some months later she was being served dinner in her chamber, by her maid, she realized it tasted and smelled odd. She called the stray cat into the room and fed it a large portion of the fish. The cat soon died, Izayoi became sick but not before telling her father of the lord's warning and ofwhat the maid had done. With his favorite child fighting off a horrid rat poison used to clear the storage of rodents and someone would be punished. The maid earned a knife across the throat as Izayoi fought the poison off slowly. After her thirteenth birthday, the poisons effect long gone, her father announced her impending marriage to the son of his old friend at a dinner party. The two were to wed the year she turned twenty summers old. Marriages were arranged well in advance, usually for loyalty or profit of one or the other. This one was to strengthen old family bonds by forming a single family of the two and allowing them to share lands and profits.

By the time Inu no Taisho returned to her village, after she turned fourteen, she had all but accepted her impending marriage to the abusive older boy, he was near eighteen already. He was a well known rapist, and all around abuser to all women in both of the villages, her father refused to consider the possibility that it was true. She went along with it and prayed that somehow she could find a way out. She thought it impossible however, she would soon enough be his to do with as he wished, and he wished a lot. The lord spent the three years training his son to take his place one day, when and if he tired of it. The boy he named Sesshoumaru was strong and skilled in all necessary arts and battle skills, he would make an amazing Lord of the Western Lands one day. He had inherited his mother's coldness and acidic abilities, his father's strength (most of it) and the looks of both of them, a handsome young boy that would make any father proud. Inu no Taisho was proud, proud of the only thing that was good about his mating to that damned bitch. He still hated her, now more than ever and he did not hesitate to tell her so. Izayoi, he learned, had finished court training in a little over a year and been promised in marriage to a young mortal male. This mortal, so reported the youkai he had bade watch over her and not be seen, said that the male had a pass time of drink then brutalizing and raping women. He had time to save her though, she was marring at twenty summers, she was but fourteen.

True to his word he returned in three years time, this time however under dire circumstances. He had gone into a fierce battle with a large snake youkai which had two faces, a small glass one, and one like a snake head should be. He managed to drive it away but not to kill it, its skin was thick and rock hard. He was badly wounded and very tired but wanted to see how Izayoi faired not far off, his injury would not kill him. She sat on the rock in the company of the bastard she was promised to waiting for the lord. She waited only for a few minutes before a large amount of blood hit the ground in front of the boy. Inu no Taisho landed before Izayoi dizzily before she noticed that his arm was nearly cut in half just below the shoulder. She bade the pest fetch the healer while she ripped fabric from her kimono to tie around the gaping wound in the lord's arm. She had the lord lay down so she could access the wound, distress and fear for his life darkened her eyes. He realized where the silk had come from and vowed to himself to replace the lowly silk with youkai silk, the same his cloths were made of, but in pale pink. He smiled at her futile attempt to stop the blood and looked at her hands, they were covered in his blood. "Worry not Izayoi I have suffered worse wounds and survived, this is but a scratch. Who is the boy?" She did not know he knew of her impending doom as she now called it. She told him, choking back sobs of worry over his arm.

He nearly growled of frustration, anger, and arm pain as she replaced the soaked strip with a dry one as he responded. "You fear him do you not Izayoi?" She nodded and averted her eyes to the wound to keep form meeting his own intense stare. He tried to rise but she begged him to stay there and relax. When the mortal male she spoke of returned with the healer it took all he had not to kill him. His arm was tended and he was led, by a worried Izayoi, slowly to the palace that he may recover in some better soundings. The youkai staid in the palace for nearly a week healing and talking to Izayoi of the youkai that caused the injury and the battle. She listened intently and was glad he was going to live. They walked through the garden and spoke of many things in the days of his later recovery but mostly of her impending marriage and fear for any children she bore him. Before leaving he told her he would replace her kimono and them some when next they saw each other. He left swiftly and finished his rounds before ordering yards of pale pink youkai silk brought to his castle and turned into a fine but small kimono. He ordered patterns of soothing curves embroidered and beading around the sleeves with pink gem stones. He ordered an armored red fabric obtained from the pelt of the fire rat made into a hori suit too small to fit himself or his son. He found a blue youkai cow during his patrol one day and decided that it would make a fine snack. As he was about to bite the thing in half to savor its taste a voice pleaded with him to rethink his decision. A small youkai, much older than himself, was standing there begging him to spare the thing.

Upon learning that he was a sword smith the Inu no Taisho changed his mind for the moment. Once the old youkai agreed to forage two fine swords, he not eat the cow. It was agreed that the inuyoukai would give his fangs and return for his swords in four days. With this he put down the cow and walked away, fangless. Four days later he came back, fangs and all, to get his swords. One had to be a joke he decided when looking at it, it was rusted and dull, the other one could cut but otherwise was useless in the older youkai's hands. The inuyoukai took the dull sword just as he thought of safe guarding Izayoi and it changed into a fantastic sword sharp and strong enough to kill anything. The blacksmith explained his treasures, his two best swords to date. Satisfied the lord turned to leave before he was stopped with a single funny comment. "I did not think you would be able to wield a one of these swords. They both require a understanding and love of humans I did not think you had." The lord laughed and ascended into the air, shouting a name behind him. "Izayoi" the youkai nodded understanding, the powerful lord loved a human, how funny.

The time of two years had passed slowly for the now sixteen year old Izayoi who waited as always for the youkai lord Inu no Taisho to come to her village. During the time she waited for his return she had grown into the most beautiful mortal any who saw her had ever seen. She had rose colored lips, sensuous curves, and soft silky black hair stopping just above her ankles. The man she was to marry had voiced his opinion, too many men stared to long, come the day they wed, her hair would be cut to the middle of her back if not shorter. Izayoi loved her hair, she took great pride in the length of the straight silken strands, cutting it would devastate her. She had small burses on her arm form the tight and painful squeezes he gave when she did something he disliked or said something he felt she should not. For now the evidence of his future brutality was easily hidden from the world. Unlike most of the times she had waited for him she waited for hours, this time she waited less than a five minutes. The youkai lord landed feet away from her and called softly. "Izayoi, come with me." She went to his side, he lifted her in his arms and sped off. Miles away he stopped in front of a large waterfall and huge wide thickets containing ample hiding spaces. He sat the beauty on a rock and handed her a large brown package. As she took it he saw the marks the her otherwise flawless skin of her right arm. "Where did the marks come from Izayoi? Did the boy hurt you?" The very thought made his blood boil, no one hurt her, she already belonged to him, that thought alone made her his responsibility.

She tired to hold back a sob as she told him of the marks, of her future husband's treatment of her, and lastly of her hair's fate. He growled possessively, '_I will deal with him later_' he thought "Open the package Izayoi, worry no more." She smiled at him, a sweet and almost loving smile. She pulled the binding off to revel two things, a red hori, and an elegant pale pink kimono of the softest silk she had ever felt. "I told you I would replace the one you ruined. The pink one is for that purpose, the red one is to protect you. It mends itself, and is a sturdy armor, made from a certain pelt." Telling her the animal would ensure she never wore it, he could not take a risk such as that. She got up, walked to the great inuyoukai lord Inu no Taisho and pulled him into a warm and loving embrace, thanking him for the gift. She rushed to try on the flowing garment, it was easily the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. It fit perfectly and would be a part of her daily wardrobe form now on, the one she had loved as long as she could remember had given it to her. She could not resist the urge to hug him again, so she did letting a slight confession she was not aware she said pass her lips. "I love you." Came in a weak, unknowing voice from his mortal, she had always been and would always be his, even if she refused him. He laughed hugging her snuggly to him, his voice was soft and directed. "Izayoi there is something I wish to ask but something I must say first, do you understand?" She nodded, she would always listen to him.

He sat her on a rock by her side, and looked into her now more womanly face, sweet and beautiful, beyond mortal beauty. "Izayoi, I am mated, I suppose you call it married, to a woman of a distained coldness and no warmth. When I was young my father, much as has yours, forced me to mate her. She, who will not even get a name with you, I could kill without a moment of thought or sadness. She is an unfaithful mate, I have found her in the beds of too many servant youkai for me not to know that. The only good I have gotten in the time I have been mated to her is my son Sesshoumaru. Almost from the time of our mating to the time he no longer needed her to feed, she was locked in a room. Think me not cruel Izayoi, I did it for my son, she would have found some way to dispose of any babe she carried, I would not have that. Once the pup was eating other things she was allowed to be let out but was always watched. She is no mate and no mother. She is nothing like you, you who are soft, loving, and full of life and warmth. You have long been my solace while keeping my lands safe. I assure you I never bedded her after I knew she carried my son, I had no use for her then. My existence for a long time was only to patrol my lands, no joy introduced to lighten my existence. I then met you, watched you grow, and at some point unknown to me fell in love with you. I watched you become a beautiful kind and loving woman. I would be honored if you would consider taking her place and mating with me Izayoi. I would not force you into anything you would not like, I will take you at you word if you say no and never ask again." She let a tear fall from her cheek, she slowly moved to lace her arms behind his neck and hugged him tightly. She did love the lord with all she had.

He spent some time looking into her face and eyes, committing every detail to memory for ever. "With your help I learned how it felt to love something more than myself and have it depend on me, even if it was unknown to you. My own son is long over depending on me and she never did. Let me take care of you, love you, we could be happy together. I know you are to be mated to that boy, I will protect you Izayoi you have but to trust me and I will keep you safe. I knew I had fallen in love with you the day you ripped up that kimono to stop my bleeding arm from killing me, my own mate would have let me die. Mate with me Izayoi please." She wanted to laugh, cry, and scream at the same time, instead she answered him with a question. "I would like nothing more my lord, if you mated me what would happen to her?" He laughed aloud, she actually cared, a loving look hit his eyes, she cared for every living being, he knew from his time watching her care for villagers and do things for those who could not. "You seem to be worried too much for the welfare of that disgrace; she will not loose anything she has. She has money, power, and servants. I have my son we are even and on hateful terms. We were forced to mate and care nothing for each other. I love you Izayoi, she will not care as long as I do not take her bed from another. Mate with me will you?" She could do little more than cling to him tightly and press her face into his white hori.

She nodded her head and looked up at him. He bent toward her, intent on a gentle kiss and was surprised when she returned it with a passionate but innocent kiss that surprised even her. Noticing his change she pulled away. "Forgive my forwardness but I have waited so long to do that and it seems my common sense did not stop me. I beg you not to think ill of me, I assure you I am as yet untouched, he dared not risk my father's anger." He laughed and gently pulled her back into a kiss, his intent to take new mate. He took her to a hut like thicket where a silk blanket was laying ready, she knew he planned it then. They mated there, softly and gently, full of love and understanding. Never before had she known such pleasures, never before had he had such a peaceful mating with someone he loved so much. Before leaving to see her father he bade her not mention it until his return in four months.

9


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The first two and a half months or so went as well as could be expected as she waited for her mate to return. Shortly after that however the morning sickness began to set in and she became ill shortly after every morning meal. Soon even the faintest smells of food in the morning was enough to make her sick. Though her worried father began begging his prized child to see the village healer but she refused, she knew what was wrong. Soon however the king began to grow suspicious of his child's innocence and ordered her to see the healer. Following many rigorous exams and hours of talking the healer soon came to a conclusion and took the king aside. "My king, I know not how to say such but Lady Izayoi is carrying a babe. Are you sure, my king, that the princess is unwed." Outraged the king grabbed his child's arm and stormed out of the healer's cottage. Once to the castle again, the king slapped Izayoi as hard as he could leaving a busted lip and bruised chin. How dare she become pregnant, that was the worst disgrace she could have given him as the king..

His first thought, which was more a prayer, was that she had been raped by someone and had not told him. Though it would not allow her complete forgiveness for carrying the babe, it would allow him to give his child immunity form exile, a beating would be sufficient in that instance. She was going to be punished for just being pregnant so the only thing to decide was what punishment was going to be administered. For a female being impure and not yet married was the most horrid thing she could do, it made her unable to be considered for marriage. After ruling out rape, the king called all of the men in the kingdom to see which would die for the babe inside his prized daughter. To each and every male he brought through the doors of his palace her answer was "No". In a last effort to save his child from the fate she would receive he asked one last time "Izayoi, my child tell me, were you forced?" As a tear rolled down her cheek she slowly shook her head, her long hair moving behind her back." No father, no one forced me, I chose what I did to become pregnant and I would not change it if I could." The king stood in disbelief, his beautiful and intelligent daughter had just admitted to a crime punishable by exile or death.

Now the only prayer the king had left in him was that Izayoi had somehow wed, at the time anyone would be just fine with him, well almost anyone. "Izayoi, tell me you have wed, anyone. It is better to have you wed to a peasant than to exile you from my home." Izayoi looked harshly at him and pulled back the neck of her ivory kimono to reveal large bite marks on her shoulder. "You may call what I did 'wed' if you wish father, I mated Lord Inu no Taisho, the child I carry is his. We mated nearly three months ago." The king fell to his knees, how such a gentle soul as Izayoi could not so easily mate such a ruthless youkai lord. The nature of his gentle child would not allow her to stand such a thing as having a youkai husband nor would society.

Izayoi could only hope that her father would not exile her for another few weeks at least, Inu no Taisho would be back then. She did not know why but when she was frightened of something the mark he had left on her shoulder burned, it felt as though it was attacked with a hot sward now. She did know, however strangely, that he was on his way. She knew somehow that he was racing to her side, racing to protect her. She was right, the powerful inu youkai was ready to kill, not that that took much for him. For some reason his beloved Izayoi was in grave danger, or so it felt to her. The hour before his arrival the king had sent the princess and the babe within into the woods to fare as she might, he could not bring himself to have her killed. He found her, back to him, on the same rock they had met the last few times. "Izayoi my love?" She did not answer, this greatly worried the lord, he had to help.

He slowly approached her, eyes full of questions and a resemblance of fear. "Izayoi, why are you here, is something the matter my beloved? She did not so much as turn her head to face him. His eyes went red as he realized that he smelled blood, her blood. It was in small amounts but was recent, she had been hit. "Izayoi my love speak to me please, I smell blood were you hurt?" He could smell the hot tears brimming over her eyes now and the sent of sorrow and fear tainting her. "My father found out early my beloved." she said in shaky tones. He found himself behind her and pulling her still form against his chest, she soon relaxed in his embrace. "Did you tell him without me Izayoi?" His voice was soft but firm, very strong, it gave her comfort enough to continue. "No love, he bade me see the healer and…" she could go no farther, she was afraid he would be angry with her. His arms wrapped her up tightly to lend her his strength and what shred of calmness he had left for the time. "My lord, I carry your child." So that was the odd sent about her, she carried a pup. He had known she was in heat when he last visited but had chosen to mate her anyway, what a fool he could be, this was his fault.

She nearly expected him to be outraged, a mere human carrying his child. To her surprise however the great youkai lord lifted her in his strong arms. "My Izayoi, why do tears stain your beautiful eyes? This is a happy time for us both, you carry my pup and have given me the best news you could have. I have something to show you my love, I think you should be quite fond of it." He held her in one arm and a large gem in the other as he sat beneath a tree, her in his lap. "This gem" he began, "is very special, there are none like it and its fellow in the world. This gem will glow bright purple when I am coming to you. I have one of the same size that will glow pink from the purple it is when you need me. She gently took the gem from him and used the attached string to hang it about her neck. Her lips connected with his own in a soft and passionate fashion that made it unique to her and her alone. She laughed softly as she said "They exchange color then?" He nodded and pulled her back for another kiss. He knew that he would have to fix her living conditions before leaving, it could wait a few more hours. He took her to the same spot he had taken her as a mate and made love to her again, softly so he did not harm the pup, to her to celebrate the impending pup and to ease their shared desires.

Hours later he carried the sleeping Izayoi to her rightful home, the palace of her father. Waking her up about fifty feet from the gate he let her walk into the court yard which quickly filled with men. Her father met them just before the actual entrance to the palace. "Mortal" Inu no Taisho growled harshly "you WILL NOT send my mate, burdened with MY pup, out into the forest to fend for herself. His voice had been slow and malice covered each word thickly. "As much as I would like, I can not take Izayoi with me as yet, it is impossible. Though I should, I will not force you to let her remain here. I will however have you personally see to it that she has a home built for her and the pup, until I take her with me. It will be NO LESS than someone of her status deserves, she will be given food, fresh water, and clothing all fit for her title. I suggest strongly that you remember who it is you that keeps you safe. I am Lord Inu no Taisho, she is MINE and you WILL treat her with all the respect she is entitled to. I have no dept to you so I will kill you to protect her, you and any other mortal who would harm her. If I return to find something is wrong with her or MY pup, your life will pay any dept owed to her and the pup." The king stood there deep in thought for a time before slowly nodding his head. "Izayoi may stay here until it is finished." With that said directly to the youkai lord he turned and shouted orders for a grand home to be built in the far side of his land, far away from his palace.

On their way out Izayoi could not help but smile, her head leaned back at to his shoulder. Because of her mate she now would have a place to call home for herself and their child. She now had only to worry if she could raise the babe to be healthy and feel loved, despite the fact that it would be looked down on for being a half youkai half human. She did not really have hopes of him living with them, he had a home to go to, she only hoped that he would spend time with her and the babe as it grew. "My love, when the babe is born will you see it? Will you be here as it grows." He looked at her as if she had half killed him in battle, eyes wide with shock. "Izayoi you do me a great injustice, do you really fear that I will leave you and the pup here alone? Yes I do have my lands to protect, and Sesshoumaru does still need to learn much about the ways of a battle, but I will not leave you. I love you Izayoi, I would not leave you and the pup, not for anything. I will be away for long periods of time, this is true, but I will always come back to you. I find it hard to spend even a moment without you. For that comment I should leave you without saying goodbye, I find myself however unable to do so." He lifted her into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. "I will return shortly to see how things are going with you. Be strong my love, I will find a way we can be together, far from disapproving eyes."

He lifted her and kissed her mouth with a force that should have hurt her, he was shocked that it had not. He heard the thunder of horses on the trail, he smelled that bastard mortal she had been told to mate. He kissed her still as they entered the gate, the younger and his father. The mortal dismounted and rushed to stand before the youkai and his mortal concubine, the woman who he was to wed. She was the most desirable damn woman in the western lands and the winch had kept his manhood sore for years. He would rape her if he had to get the sweet feel of her beneath him. Inu no Taisho could smell the sick desire illuminating off the bastard, it left no doubt that the mortal would harm Izayoi if he could. Then the stupid mortal started screaming at the two, Inu no Taisho would not release Izayoi's mouth. "You dirty little whore, how dare you mate this, this damned youkai. You are carrying his child are you? Answer me you whore, NOW." He reached up and attempted to grab a handful of the black silk that made up her ankle length hair. Before he could feel his own pain his hand was being crushed by a pale one with long fingers and sharp claws. The youkai lover of hers had crushed his hand. Tiny fragments of bone bursting through the skin.

He could not believe that the mortal had been stupid enough to challenge HIM for the woman HE loved. That was not going to please him in any way, the mortal was lucky he had not been murdered on the spot. That had been his first thought of course, but he had remembered that he still held Izayoi in his arms. Seeing a man killed might just make her sick, with the pup still inside her she could not be frightened so. He allowed the mortal to run back to his horse and out the gate before returning to more important matters, Izayoi. He held her close, unwilling to let her go so soon. It would be months before he could hold her so close again, he would not let her go until he had no choice. He would kill the mortal soon enough, such a weak creature was no threat to a nearly invincible inuyoukai such as he. "Izayoi, I feel I must warn you, you will birth our pup sooner than you think. Youkai's develop faster than mortals do, it will be less than three months when you birth the pup. All is well, soon I will find somewhere that is happy and safe for all three of us. This will be a week or two before I see you again, fear not, I will return to you." He put her down by his side and sped away. She lowered her hand to her abdomen, so soon and she could feel the babe move inside her already it hurt her when it kicked, it would be strong. She now had to process the fact that she would give birth so soon. She had expected it to be some eight months yet.

Soon the morning sickness that she expected came with the unexpected blood and near fainting spells that began scaring her. A few days later the stone around her neck began to glow a soft purple, he was returning to her. She was worried, he felt the need to check in on her, she may need him. When he arrived the men had finished her semi-modest home that was lavishly decorated in fine furniture. He found her in the main courtyard on a fine brick flooring. '_She always liked the outdoors_' he remembered as he approached, she began walking to him. Giving him a big hug and a long hello kiss before she offered to show him around her new home. Knowing he was coming she had chosen to ware a loose kimono in attempt to hide her large stomach from his sight. Walking a small distance from him she showed him the garden where she had spent most of her time since it was built. He knew her time was close, she would give birth soon. She needed reassuring; she was scared and smelled of stomach fluids and blood. "For a mortal the purging of tainted blood while pregnant with a youkai babe is normal my love. You will give birth in a matter of days, fear not. I will be back soon, a rouge youkai has been terrorizing the southern half of my lands and I can not allow it. He kissed her softly and felt his pup's movement in her stomach, he did not remember feeling so proud.

With that he had left her again, she was use to it by now though so it was not too bad. She was still getting use to the idea that she was going to birth her baby alone that was going to be very difficult. She was close now, she could feel the weight of the unborn babe sliding down as the babe began to get ready to be born. Next she new it had been four day that she had not realized had slipped by. The sickness had stopped now and she could begin to prepare. She had ordered cloth, large amounts of fresh water, and soft sheets put in her room. Since she carried a half youkai she was not entitled to the birthing room used by most women, she had to use the nursery to have her baby. Days passed swiftly until she woke one morning and rushed to the nursery as she felt her water brake. She was soon shouting in pain, the contractions were enough to kill and her screams summoned the healer. As the healer went out to see who the visitor was he entered the makeshift birthing room. It was the man she was supposed to marry, his hand was still disfigured and broken thanks to her mate. His voice was low as he spoke to her "I have always felt a strong connection with you Izayoi that will not change just because you are dead." With that a large spear ended her life. Soon the baby had worked its way out ripping her as it found the air. Little did the infant know that its father was rushing to them with a wound that would soon cause his death. His arm had never bleed so much and the cut went down to his heart, he would die soon. He had felt her death and needed to get there soon, he had only managed to pin the snake youkai with his large claw to the side of a large cliff.

When he arrived he had no choice but to kill over two hundred men to find his love, when he did he removed his life giving sword. He cut the umbilical cord linking his mate to their son, he did not wish to hit his son with the blade. Slashing Izayoi with the blade he watched carefully as she took a breath, birthing wounds healed. She saw his blooded arm cradling their baby, its little dog ears twitching to remove the youkai blood. "What happened to you My Lord you are badly hurt?" He could not tell her that he was dyeing so he avoided the subject "The pup's name will be Inuyasha, thank you for my son my love. Now you must take him and run, it is not safe here." Deciding not to confront him with his arm bleeding so she took little Inuyasha and the fire rat hori then she ran out the back gate, her mate walked out to kill the mortal male. Upon finding him the youkai lord spoke. "I said I would kill you if you harmed them, you die tonight." The battle was short and the mortal fell by the blade of the sword able to murder up to a hundred youkai at once. Having killed the offending mortal what little strength the lord had he used to tell his ever present flea servant to watch over his new pup, with that the great Inu no Taisho died.

Five years later the twenty-one year old Izayoi watched from her death bed as her young son played ball by himself in her courtyard. Inuyasha had become a strong and reasonably happy boy despite the way he was treated by the villagers. She looked at him, his cute ears were so cute that she could not stop touching them when he was a baby. Shouting to the boy that she loved him more than anything she lay her head back on the pillow and heard her mate call her name, it was her time to join him finally. "Coming my love, you need wait no longer." Princess Izayoi died that day leaving the orphaned Inuyasha to fend as he might…

Options for next chapter VOTE

They are resurrected and meet an angry Sesshoumaru all alone

They are resurrected and meet an angry Sesshoumaru followed by uninjured Rin

They are resurrected and meet an angry Sesshoumaru holding a injured Rin

5


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of his tiny group's encampment and scanned the area. Jaken slept soundly a few feet from Ah Un. The Lord's calm icy demeanor was violently disrupted when he could find no trace of Rin. The fifteen year old mortal had seemingly vanished. "Jaken" he growled loudly kicking the smaller youkai "where is Rin?" The toad like youkai jumped quickly to his feet.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time listening to the toad's ramblings. By the time the toad had uttered a sound he had sped off. He raced West and heard the faint sound of a frightened mortal girl. _'Rin'_ he thought as he increased his speed. If she had been harmed something would not live long enough to regret it.

After a few seconds he heard a painfully loud "LORD SESSHOUMARU", he was close. He than came upon a highly nerve racking scene. A large bear was holding Rin in its paws. "Be quiet girl, nothing can save you from me." The insolent bear smelled of dead humans, this time however he did not want food.

Sesshoumaru knew that this lowly creature fully intended to rape Rin, this was certain. A sudden violent rage filled the calm youkai Lord. How dare this creature harm Rin. He could smell her blood. She had to have been hurt in a struggle. With cold intent the acid whip slashed the lesser youkai's back. A howl of pain could be heard for miles as the offending creature dropped its prize.

A grateful look formed on Rin's face as she rushed toward the origin of the whip. Jumping from the tree Sesshoumaru landed just in front of the frightened Rin. His features were hardened, eyes red with anger. As the bear youkai tried to recover from his wound the whip hit him again. Sesshoumaru wanted this creature to suffer; it would be an example to others in its position.

Turning around the bear got his first look at his attacker. His veins ran cold, he knew who this was. In his lust he had attacked and taken the fabled girl, he had attacked the ward of the Western Lord. Any youkai stupid enough to do that died a horrid and painful death. This would undoubtedly be his last day alive. He knew he would become an example for other youkai.

The bear fell to his knees, he wanted to go quickly Sesshoumaru however wanted nothing of the kind. "Lord Sesshoumaru I beg you. I had no idea who the female was, forgive my insolence and it shall never happen again. "The bear knew his plea was destined to fail but it might earn him a quick death. His thoughts raced to his life, it had been meaningless. He began sobbing, not wishing to die for something as simple as primal lust.

Sesshoumaru nearly laughed, he never let them live. His acid whip hit again. Behind him he heard Rin fall, her blood had formed a tiny puddle at her feet. If he did not hurry she would bleed to death. "Stop the blood flow as best you can Rin, this will not take long." As Rin ripped a large section of her kimono off her lord addressed the other youkai.

His tone was harsh and frightening as he spoke. "I had intended to kill you slowly but it seems that I have more important matters to tend to." With that the acid whip lashed out one final time. The bear youkai's head rolled to the ground as the body collapsed. He wasted no time with his kill as he turned to the injured Rin.

She had wrapped the fabric of her velvet kimono around the gash in her side as tightly as she could manage. Judging by the unsteady way she now stood he could tell she had lost a lot of blood. She smelled of the tangy scent of her blood as well as her normal scent of wild flowers, still so sweet. "Come Rin' he said simply "we must tend your wounds." With that he lifted her and raced off.

He was moving at speeds faster than even he knew he could. All he knew was that she had to survive. He would ponder on how the youkai had slipped into their encampment later. He could now see Jaken and Ah Un clearly but did not bother to stop, there was no time. The smaller youkai did manage to see his Lord, grab Ah Un's reins and sped off after him. He prayed for his own sake that Rin was not too badly hurt.

Sesshoumaru could since his servants following him but he did not care. He would tend to the toad's insolence later, Rin needed him now. Though it deeply stabbed his pride he knew that only one mortal was close enough, and good enough to tend Rin's wounds. He was racing toward that small, nearly pointless mortal village to find his half brother's mate. If anyone could save Rin now it was that mortal female.

As he drew closer to his destination he felt abnormally strong, relatively familiar youkai aura. It was powerful, dominating, and almost frightening, even to him. There could be only one way this aura could be on this planet again. His father had been resurrected. Rin made a small cry of pain and fatigue, he had to hurry. He could already feel her blood seeping through his hori.

-----Miles Away-----

The day was warm and sunny, not a cloud could be seen. A light breeze blew over the open field where InuYasha and his mate stood hand in hand. The completed Sacred Jewel was resting in the palm of his left hand. He stood nervously for a long moment before tossing it high into the air. A blinding light emanated from the jewel to expose a female dressed almost like a warrior.

The priestess who had formed the jewel now floated jus a few feet in front of the young half-youkai and his mate. "This is the last wish I may grant half-youkai, use the power well." For years now InuYasha had battled himself over this very moment. What should he ask for from the powerful dead priestess? It had taken him until a week before this important day to realize what he had wanted for a long time.

He stood seemingly stupefied until his mate squeezed his hand which seemingly forced him to speak. "My parents died a long time ago, I want them back." The pink ghostly figure nodded slowly as she started to fade. "Very well, your wishes are granted and my spirit is free." With that she exploded into a bomb of light. Harmless pink sparks flooded the clearing and two figures became noticeable standing just a few feet behind where the spirit had been.

Upon first inspection to things were easily noticeable. The first was the size stood no less than seven feet tall. difference The figure on the right however would have been lucky to clear five feet. The second difference that could easily be caught was the way they were dressed, a contrasting harsh and soothing. The taller figure was covered in armor looking ready for battle. The other meanwhile was dressed in soft looking cloths that spoke of feminine royalty.

As the last of the light smoke like substance and sparks faded from the air the taller figure swiftly pulled the smaller one into its arms. The smaller figure gave a surprised squeak before hugging the tall one tightly. "My Izayoi" a booming voice said "I never expected to be able to hold you again." The mortal woman simply gave a soft sigh of loving contentment, it had been so long. It was then that the youkai sawed the young half-youkai and strangely clothed girl, she smelled like a miko.

The powerful youkai slowly, reluctantly put his beloved Izayoi down and turned to face them. The male's scent reminded him a lot of his own. Before the advancing youkai made it to the quiet couple his love's voice called out. "InuYasha?" The young half youkai just nodded.

The newly resurrected Izayoi rushed to hug her only child, her only son, as her love stood silently. His eyes glowed with an otherwise hidden pride, his youngest son had been strong enough to survive by himself. Izayoi's happy laughter filled the air as she held on tight. Her trembling hands began to playing with her son's ears. InuYasha's muscles tightened in annoyance but he let his mother greet him in her own way.

Inu no Taishou turned his nose toward the East, his eldest son was coming toward them at what seemed to be an amazing speed. His youngest son moved to stand just a few feet in front of him and smelled the air. "What in the hell does he want now?" The second he finished his sentence his elder half brother came to a stop directly in front of the oddly dressed miko.

Inu no Taishou took in the sight of his eldest son with great shock and total disbelief. Sesshoumaru, who had always hated mortals, stood cradling an injured mortal female against his chest. The icy glare his son was famous for still held but his left arm was gone. The mortal who had been standing with his younger son was now rushing toward a strange yellow sack. It was seemed that the injured girl held some type of importance to his eldest pup.

Upon the strangely dressed female's request Sesshoumaru reluctantly pit the injured girl down. "Sesshoumaru" that strong voice called out "It is good to see you again. What happened to your arm my son?" The icy Lord Sesshoumaru looked at his father and bowed respectfully. "Father" he said simply. Turning his attention back to Rin he looked aloofly at the bleeding girl.

Turning again to his father he spoke, his tone low and angry. "Your other son removed it with your sward father." Inu no Taishou turned to the young mortal his eldest son had been carrying, satisfied with the answer to his question. She was beautiful by any standards. Smelled like his son, many wild flowers, spring, and some kind of unknown spice. All in all she smelled sweet, he could see why his son liked having her around. In fact if it were not for the faint scent of mortal lightly holding her mixed in he would have thought her some form of youkai.

After taking in the girl's scent he again spoke to his eldest son. "If I recall correctly Sesshoumaru you hate mortals, who then is this girl?" Sesshoumaru had been expecting this question but could not think of a suitable answer so he simply gave an easy one. "Her name is Rin father, she is my ward." It was obvious to the great inuyoukai that his son wanted this mortal girl for much more than he admitted. He decided not to press the issue and see where it went in time.

Inu no Taishou smiled broadly as he turned to his youngest son. "Inuyasha, my son, who is this strangely clothed miko?" Inuyasha turned to his busy mate, a proud and loving look on his face. "She is my mate, her name is Kagome." Izayoi's eyes filled with tears, her baby had done the impossible He, a half youkai, had taken a mate.

Kagome was busy tending Rin's wound still but managed to bow her head respectfully to his mate's parents. She and InuYasha had been planning their resurrection for months. She had not however to have injuries to treat. Rin had lost a fair amount of blood but would live.

Rin, despite her pain, sat in a state of awe. She could not believe that her lord had just bowed to another living being. The one he called his father must have been very powerful and well respected by her lord. She bit her lip hard to suppress a cry of pain, now was not a time for such mortal weakness. Her strength had gone, she desperately needed sleep. Her eyes closed slowly as darkness found her mind.

Kagome noticed the girl's state and knew hat she could not let Rin sleep yet. "Rin you can't go to sleep just yet, you have to stay awake for just a little while longer O.K.?" Rin gave no response as her breathing slowed drastically. Heading the female's words Sesshoumaru spoke loud and demandingly to Rin. "Rin you are not to fall asleep, open your eyes Now." With that Rin's eyes flew open.

Inu no Taishou looked at the wounded female mortal, he was clearly impressed. He could sense how tired she was and yet at his son's command her eyes stayed open. "The girl is strong for a mortal, most of them would have passed out by now." A sort of pride filled Sesshoumaru, he knew his father was right. Rin was strong for a mortal and had always been a source of pride for him.

Izayoi stared at her son's strangely dressed mate of her son. She was certainly pretty, seemed kind, and was undoubtedly skilled at healing. She could not believe that her son had mated such a female. Kagome stood quickly after tending Rin and was directly pulled into Izayoi's tight embrace. The beautiful woman's tears fell onto Kagome's shirt as she cried. Kagome stood silently allowing her mate's mother to let go of whatever emotion gripped her.

Inu no Taishou moved to stand next to his beloved Izayoi, Sesshoumaru's mother was on her way. "Sesshoumaru, your mother still lives?" His son nodded slightly as he moved to stand before Rin. At that moment Jaken and Ah Un landed only to become fixated on the tallest youkai. He knew that this had to be his master's father.

The amazement was short lived however, a hard kick knocked the tiny youkai to the ground. "My Lord" Jaken said in a pained voice, "Forgive me, I did not know that Rin was in danger." Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red is anger was bordering boundless now. He knew that if it were not for Jaken Rin would not have gotten hurt. "She was endangered simply because you failed to watch her." He would not be calmed now, the thing that had let Rin get injured had arrived.

Rin heard Jaken's voice as it quivered with pain and fear and attempted to sit up. "Rin" Kagome said "you should no try o move yet, your wound could reopen." Sesshoumaru forced his calm demeanor back to the surface before turning to face Rin. He said only one thing to the girl who was attempting to request his mercy, "Rin be still." Rin stopped moving but allowed her sweet voice to fill the air.

The angelic sounds rolled easily from her, her words sought to sooth her angry lord. The song was beautiful and light hearted, but no eyes were on the singer. All eyes were fixated on Sesshoumaru, something amazing was happening. His youkai features returned completely to normal, and all traces and scents of anger left him. When she could tell that the anger had left Rin ended her melody.

The great strong youkai general now stood in complete amazement. Like Izayoi could him this mortal seemed to instantly be able to calm his eldest son. Sniffing the air he moved to stand coax Izayoi into letting the young miko go and pulled her to stand behind him. His 'mate' had arrived now and was not happy, she'd thought herself rid of him long ago.

Upon stopping in front of her mate the beautiful inuyoukai saw the mortal woman. This wench was dressed better than she, youkai silk covered her small frame. Izayoi got her first look at her loves rightful mate, she was insanely beautiful with the same long white hair and golden eyes her love possessed. She had no doubt who this female was, it was completely obvious. The female youkai looked a lot like her son, the marks were prominent on her face.

Inu no Taishou looked hatefully at his 'mate' and felt nothing but an enormous hatred and distain for the female. The whole group waited in science to learn what she wanted there. It was clear that she was angry and bitter about her mate's resurrection. She had hoped that she would not see him again. The two youkai stood looking at each other for a long moment one not daring to speak and the other not wishing to. They had nothing to say to each other then and nothing to say now.

Then the cold eyes of the inuyoukai female again fell to Izayoi. Her cloths were much too good for her. A simple moral should not be dressed better than she was for any reason. Her anger gave her a fake courage to move forward a few steps. A loud angry growl erupted from Inu no Taishou and stopped her in her tracks. It was an obvious threat, she knew that she would not get to the meddling mortal that day. Not wishing to die that day at the hands of a far superior fighter she instead turned to her son.

Her voice was as cold as ever when she spoke. "You seem a little ill at ease my son, is something wrong?" The younger youkai just stood quietly eyeing the smallest one with an evil intent. "What has that useless toad done now my son?" Her cold question held an attempt at humor. It was then she smelled the sweet tangy scent of blood.

Had she a scene of humor she would have laughed. "He let the girl get hear I see. I would have thought you sent her away years ago." Rin tried to roll over but fell back due to the pain from her injury. A small sound of shock and pain escaped her despite her determination no to allow it.

With the cry the last of her energy failed her and she nearly passed out. "Rin" the voice came again "Rin, I will not tell you again. You are not to sleep until I tell you that you may. Until that time you are required to stay awake, open your eyes NOW." Her eyes obediently opened and she fought the overwhelming need sleep.

Inu no Taishou had had enough, there was no reason to laugh at this poor girl pain. His voice held a violent and blatant threat when he spoke. "You have disgraced us with your presence long enough, it is passed time you left." His tone was vicious and cold. Izayoi shook a little upon hearing it realizing that he really did hate the female.

The female inuyoukai knew that she would die if she stayed any longer, he never jested when he spoke in such a tone. With an angry growl to Izayoi she took her departed as fast as she could. When he could no longer feel her presence Inu no Taishou turned to his youngest son and smiled warmly. "I grow tired of this clearing InuYasha and the girl needs a new kimono. Is there a village near by where we can take her to?" The half youkai nodded his head and turned in the direction of the village.

Nodding as well Inu no Taishou turned to Izayoi. He took her into his arms with an apologetic look on his face. He had not expected that wench to show her face. Sesshoumaru, guessing that he was to go as well, gently picked up Rin and cradled her lightly to himself. Jaken, who was still recovering from the last blow to the head, ran to Ah Un. InuYasha lifted Kagome's backpack and then turned to pick up Kagome as well. The pair knew that if they did not get looked at before they certainly would now.

InuYasha started toward the village, it was a short trip. Inu no Taishou was amazed at how fast his son had become. His mind swirled with proud thoughts about the young half youkai he called son. _'My son is strong, even for a full youkai, I am glad he faired so well.' _This came as no surprise to him however; the half youkai in front of him was his son after all. The strong youkai blood in his veins had kept him alive and made him strong.

A short time later they reached the mortal village InuYasha and Kagome called home. To the resurrected couple's surprise a monk and youkai slayer came out to meet them. They looked at each other in wonder, had this time changed so much from their own? InuYasha put Kagome down and walked on by her side. Guardedly Inu no Taisho put down his beloved and instructed her to stand behind him. That monk was an odd one and seemed to hold thoughts about his love he did not like but the place appeared safe.

Moving slowly seemed to be a habit for his youngest son when in this village, it was undoubtedly safe. Before anyone could say anything to them about it Kagome's voice chimed up. "Before we go too far I would like to replace Rin's kimono." Sesshoumaru nodded slowly and the whole group followed her into the only shop in town that sold kimonos, Most people simply made their own at home there so the store saw little business that was not about fabric.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glanced around at the simple mortal kimonos crafted of a weak fabric. None were good enough for Rin but one would have to do for the time being. Kagome looked slowly over each kimono before she found one that seemed right. She pulled out a bright pink one with white beaded flowers all over it. She turned to Sesshoumaru who reluctantly nodded. Kagome paid the frightened shop keeper and went to InuYasha's side. They exchanged knowing glances; the mortals were frightened of the youkai who had come into their village.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The odd little group slowly made their way through the small mortal village. As they walked the overpowering scent of fear that hung on the village like a fog began to fade. The mortals who inhabited the place slowly began to exit their homes and go about their day. Mortal children exited many of the huts to bunch into groups and began to play. Inu no Taishou and Lady Izayoi could not believe what they were seeing.

After a few minutes of pondering the mortals strange behavior Inu no Taishou could bare to wonder no longer. Looking to his youngest son he spoke "InuYasha what makes these mortals feel so at ease? Do mortals no longer fear youkai?" InuYasha laughed looking around; the villagers in this area were quite unique indeed. "Villagers all around here are use to youkai passing through. Most mortals aren't like that though. It has been a while since any youkai attacked these villages. If an offensive youkai gets too close it dies." The great inuyoukai said nothing but smiled inwardly knowing that he had finally found the place he had so long sought.

Kagome felt an odd tension from the middle of the small group. She had no doubt that it was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was always uncomfortable in human villages since he detested them so. The walked to the largest hut in sight and the four in front: InuYasha, his mate, the slayer, and the monk went inside. The remaining beings, which consisted mostly of youkai, stood looking at it.

Sesshoumaru reluctantly began to enter knowing that Rin would need to lie down. He went inside just long enough to lay Rin on the large mat and walked back outside. "Jaken" He growled ignoring his father's wondering gaze "Take Ah Un and go to the palace. Bring Rin's servant and one of her kimonos, do not choose it yourself. If you leave even one of these things behind you will sorely regret it, providing I let you live long enough." Knowing he was in danger of death the little toad like youkai sped off as fast as he could.

Inu no Taishou turned to face Izayoi who stood with a bewildered look on her face. He knew what she was thinking; she had seen his eldest son's mother and was now insecure about her place in his life. Vowing to calm his love later he simply moved a lock of her hair behind her ear before leading her inside. Sensing Rin's wish for his presence Sesshoumaru headed inside as well. As the resurrected couple sat on two large cushions Sesshoumaru leaned against a pole within four feet of Rin.

Her kimono changed and wound redressed Rin was laid on a soft large cushion that was in the middle of the room. Rin had been loosing her battle with consciousness and was nearly asleep when Kagome again spoke to her. "You should be able to sleep now Rin, if you like you can eat when you wake up." Rin, remembering her lord's command, looked to Sesshoumaru for her orders. When he slowly nodded she laid her head down and let sleep take her away.

Now Inu no Taisho was clearly impressed, the girl had actually waited to receive his son's order before seeking sleep. "The girl is strange Sesshoumaru. Tell me, does she ever defy you?" Sesshoumaru looked from Rin's sleeping form to his father and spoke clearly but softly. "No father she has never once disobeyed my order. She is loyal to a fault and would never intentionally do anything to incite my anger." With that said Sesshoumaru sat back and his gaze returned to Rin.

The cold youkai lord sat wondering if his Rin would be alright. It had been years since she had been so badly injured. Inu no Taishou could smell the faint smell of fear leaking from his son, yes he defiantly loved this girl even if he did not admit it. Just then Ah Un and Jaken landed with both of Rin's servants and a very nice blue kimono. A young mortal boy, undoubtedly Rin's servant, began to approach his mistress until a loud angry growl stopped him.

Lord Inu no Taishou's eyes left the mortal boy and turned to his son, there was no doubt that his pup was annoyed. Sesshoumaru had never liked the boy but Rin seemed to enjoy his company, luckily for him. An elder youkai female followed the boy in and moved to kneel by her mistress. Hearing the slow breaths she knew her mistress was deep in sleep. She looked from Sesshoumaru Inu no Taisho and stood only to bow respectfully to each.

Inu no Taishou was amazed now, never had he thought such a mortal as that girl would come to be. This strange girl could calm his son and forced even Sesshoumaru's icy heart to bend to her. He laughed as he spoke to his eldest pup. "Tell me son, where does this girl reside?" With a mental sigh his son answered knowing that it would start an investigation. "She lives in the palace of the Western Lords. Her room is not far from the one you had, the one I now have." Inu no Taishou sat in disbelief at his son's answer.

The great inuyoukai sat still for a moment before continuing his questioning. "Tell me, do the youkai servants not mind having a mortal in such a high position?" Sesshoumaru looked at his father again, his lips twisted into a deadly smile. "They did not care for it at first, but she managed to charm many of them. There were a few that sought to harm her, they were quickly sent to the afterlife." It was then that the youkai realized how little his son had changed, at least in one way, death still thrilled him.

The great lord then went on to discuss with his son the state of the western lands. He was impressed that his son had kept up with the news so well. This time it was Sesshoumaru's turn to ask a question. "Do you plan on retaking control of the western lands father?" The elder youkai shook his head and looked to Izayoi. "I was planning on giving it to you anyway but fate had other plans. I am going to rest this time and stay where I can properly protect what needs protection." He placed a soft hand on Izayoi's shoulder and felt hers atop his own.

During their conversation the young mortal boy had managed to go nearly three feet closer to Sesshoumaru's young ward. His son's displeasure quickly made itself known when he had the boy hanging limply in his ever tightening grasp. "Mortal I warn you to keep your distance Rin has no need of you now." Sesshoumaru growled angrily before tossing the boy across the large room. Landing with a thud the boy quickly got to his feet and bowed a silent apology. It was clear to Inu no Taishou that this boy was not well liked by his son.

Everyone in the room was silent until a small familiar voice broke in. "Lord Inu no Taisho how good it is to see you again. I did my best to watch over master InuYasha but he does not make such things easy." With that a tiny flea jumped and began to take blood from the Lords' nose. Catching it between his thumb and finger he lifted off the over eager flea. "Myoga it has been a long time, you remember Izayoi I trust." Nodding the flea bowed lowly to her.

Having not seen Izayoi's ravishing beauty for so long the flea could not help but stair at her. "My Lady, I am glad to see you again as well. Your beauty may never stop amazing me." Izayoi laughed lightly and spoke softly to the flea, her voice a song in itself. "Myoga, it is good to see you again. Thank you for watching over my son." The flea bowed again and hopped over to InuYasha.

With a very distressed look in his eyes he spoke swiftly. "Master InuYasha, the wolf youkai Koga is on his way. He apparently just heard about your mating and wishes to…" InuYasha and Kagome were already half way out the door before Myoga was finished. Sensing something was about to occur Inu no Taishou bade the flea tell him of the whole situation.

Nervously the flea began to tell what he knew of the situation. It appeared that this wolf youkai had fallen in love with his son's mate some time ago and that he would continually caused problems for the young mated couple. Sesshoumaru sat wondering why that name sounded so familiar, then he remembered. "Flea" he said coldly "tell me where I may find this wolf." Myoga pondered what possible interest the eldest brother could have until a harsh growl brought him around.

The flea thought for another moment about why Sesshoumaru was so interested before answering. "He was heading this way from the East; he can be no more than a mile off." Sesshoumaru, not wishing to leave Rin there alone in her present state, lifted the sleeping girl and was out the door before all but his father knew he had gone. An odd look in his eyes Inu no Taishou turned to Izayoi, picked her up gently, and rushed off after his sons. There was going to be some kind of battle, well no not really a battle, more like a massacre.

When Sesshoumaru arrived, followed seconds later by his father, he found an almost amusing scene. A small wolf youkai stood in front of InuYasha and demanded the miko. InuYasha simply laughed and looked directly at him. "Look you stupid wolf, I told you years ago you would never take Kagome from me. If I were you I'd get smart and leave now." The wolf youkai did not heed the warning, but he should have.

The cocky wolf youkai made a series of insulting comments to the half inuyoukai and got more in reply. Normally Inu no Taishou would not have interfered, but this was his son. Placing Izayoi down he took a few menacing steps forward before his youngest pup stopped him. "This wolf has been trying this for years and it has never worked. He'll be gone soon; he's no threat to anyone here." When he said that a small squeak of fright could be heard from Rin, she remembered this wolf all too well.

Sesshoumaru knew what that squeak met, he remembered this wolf from when Rin was younger. This is the filthy youkai who had let his underlings kill her. A growl escaped him at his realization and he laid Rin down against a tree. Koga's mouth got the better of him again. "She smells like a human brat we killed a long time ago. Difference is that back then she looked all beat up like someone couldn't stand her, now she at least looks taken care of. Damn what a change." Rin's second squeak was Sesshoumaru needed; he no longer considered this battle unnecessary.

Within seconds he held the wolf youkai tightly in his grasp, acid leaking from his fingers. This wolf would learn not to speak so of Rin, she disserved respect. The other thing that angered Sesshoumaru was that Rin was afraid of the wolf, that his presence was not enough to make her feel safe. It felt to him like she did not think him able to protect her so she had become frightened. He never enjoyed the scent of Rin's fear, it met that he was not doing his duty correctly.

Soon the acid had worn its way through the wolf's skin and into his blood. A chilling cry of pain escaped the creature before it finally died in his grasp. Tossing Koga's lifeless body aside he turned to see that his father's mortal's face was pressed against his father's armor, eyes shut. Kagome stood shaking her head sadly, she knew this day would come but she figured it would be InuYasha that killed Koga. InuYasha stood wondering what had possessed his brother to kill the weak wolf since he was no threat to anyone, then again this was Sesshoumaru.

Inu no Taisho understood his son's rage however, he knew it was justifiable. The girl he had with him had been afraid despite Sesshoumaru's protective presence, that was something his son did not like. If Izayoi was frightened in his presence he felt somehow inadequate, he knew it must have been the same for his son. No doubt his pup would tell the girl something about it later. For now however he just smiled and lifted Izayoi to leave.

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin again and started back to the damned mortal village. He wondered why she had been afraid, there was no reason since he was there. Surely Rin understood by now that no harm will befall her with him around, how could she not know that? He looked back at his actions with her over the years, counted how many times he had saved her from offending youkai much stronger than the wolf. Never did he remember smelling her fear as he had; it simply made no scene… unless Rin no longer believed he could take care of her! The realization hit him so hard that it showed on his face, his father did not miss it and turned to speak to Rin instead of his distressed son.

His tone was soft and his eyes were calm as he spoke, he did not wish to startle her. "Rin" he said uncertainly hoping he had remembered her name correctly "did you fear the wolf because you felt my son could not protect you?" Rin's face held a look of disbelief that he had asked such an offensive question. "No my lord, Rin knew she was in no danger but Rin could not help but be scared. Wolves have always scared Rin even though Rin knows that there is no reason for it." The youkai nodded and his son Sesshoumaru understood now, Rin just did not care to be around wolves and well she should not since they did kill her. So it was not his inadequacy that caused her fear.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru with nothing but trust in her bright eyes, it was obvious she felt a good deal better than she had. When they arrived at the hut Rin's youkai servant met them holding Rin's favorite kimono. It was one of light purple velvet and it reminded Rin of the markings on her lord's arms and face. Jaken had chosen the blue one and Rin liked it but this was one of her favorites. Inu no Taishou took in its color as well and her joy at seeing that specific one. It was clear that she was in love with his son but he doubted she realized it yet. As they approached a young male, this one dressed as a youkai slayer came out and smiled.

He approached Sesshoumaru and Rin and bowed respectfully before turning to the great Inu no Taishou and his mate. "Welcome lord Inu no Taishou and Lady Izayoi I am glad to finally meet the two of you." With that he bowed to them, a low and respectful gesture of praise for their positions. With that he turned his attention to Rin. "I heard you were injured Rin, are you well?" Rin smiled lightly at him and nodded "Rin feels a good deal better now." Smiling he nodded, bowed to her, and turned to lead them into the building.

That was it for Inu no Taishou he had to have an explanation regarding this girl's place in his son's life. Sesshoumaru protected her from things, was sometimes overly possessive, sometimes was not, and seemed to hold little caring for anyone or anything beyond her. This girl did indeed hold some large amount of strange importance to his son, and he just had to know how and what kind. Once the two had placed the mortals they carried down Inu no Taishou addressed his son, he wanted to know. "Sesshoumaru come speak with me son, there are some things I wish to ask you." With that looked to his youngest son for an empty room.

Inuyasha pointed to a door near the back "The meeting room, it should do for a conversation." Nodding Inu no Taishou, followed by Sesshoumaru, walked into the large room. Once the door was shut he sat on one side of the table, his son on the other. "That girl has a strange position in your life. You treat her better than anyone I've ever seen you deal with, she is dressed in youkai velvet, and you go out of your way to banish her fears. Tell me my son what makes this moral so different from the rest, from even your own kind?" Sesshoumaru sat quietly for a long moment trying to find an answer, in truth he did not know.

He decided to tell his father a little about his shared background with Rin in hopes that it would somehow shed a little light on things. "Some years ago your youngest son cut off my left arm. I had been sitting under a tree in a forest recuperating from my injury when a small mortal child, a female, walked up to me. Instead of being frightened as she should have she attempted lend me assistance in ways I did not need it. I found it so odd that she never once spoke, not even to answer me that I asked why, my question was met with silence. The morning after she found me she returned beaten, her eye almost swollen shut but still as silent as the dead." He paused to be sure his father understood so far; of course he had so he nodded.

Sesshoumaru got up, looked out the door to see to Rin's well being and closed it to resume his earlier position. "Since she did not seem to want to speak about her injuries I did not press the subject. When I was leaving the area I caught the scent of mortal blood, mixed in with that of the other mortals I caught the scent of her blood. For some reason I had to go back and see to her fate. I found her lying face down in the dirt, mauled by wolves." He paused for a moment reliving he situation with a hint of anger and disgust.

After again seeing that she was well he returned to his story. "As I was about to leave my sward began to pulse, it wanted to be drawn. Seeing that its intension was to resurrect the lifeless girl I did as it asked, unable to leave her on the ground I lifted her and held her to me. Her breath returned with the marks from her beating a thing of the past. When I turned to walk away from her she followed, it was not until later that I learned her name was Rin. She has been following me from that time to this and over the years I have rescued her from numerous situations. " Finishing that part of the story he heard a small sound, Rin's servant.

Rin was trying to get up and would not take no for an answer. Intent on telling her to be still he opened the door and saw a bowl of food had been placed before her. With a mental sigh he walked into the room, lifted her and the bowl and carried them both into rhe meeting room with him. He sat her down and the youkai used their native tongue while she ate. "That explains how she came to be with you but not who she is to you my son. Finish your story." Sesshoumaru nodded and made sure Rin was eating before facing his father.

His icy voice held a small twinge of pride when he began again. "The first time she spoke was when I gave her a new kimono; she told me her name then. She was more grateful than the small selfish act called for. Her old one smelled of fish and blood, it kept attracting youkai. Rather than rid myself of her I simply got rid of the kimono. Over time I spent with her a certain thing you once said to me rang in my ears, but no time louder than when I was attempting to strengthen your first gift to me." His father raised an eyebrow and left the room to see to Izayoi.

When the powerful youkai returned Izayoi followed and sat near Rin though nether of them spoke. "Go on my son" the great inuyoukai general said sternly. "When I had first begun to strengthen my sward my mother said that the easiest way to do it was to do so in hell. The portal to the place opened and a black hell dog appeared, when I fought it away it dragged Rin back in with it. When it was vanquished I sought to revive Rin with the blade you had left me, but it would not work." He stopped to again look over at the girl who by this time guessed that she was the topic of this conversation.

Knowing she was a bright being Sesshoumaru let their eyes meet, a gesture showing she was correct. "Slowly I walked her lifeless form out of hell nearly leaving the blade behind, it was useless. It was then that my mother told me the rule I had not known about the sword, it can only revive a human once. I had needed to learn the value of life to farther wield the weapon you had left me, at that time however I did not care. All I knew was that I was never going to see her smile again and I gad grown accustomed to it." He again looked at her and saw her eyes bright with that ever present smile.

His father looked too understanding immediately how easy it would be to become attached, the girl reminded him of his beloved Izayoi sitting not a few feet away form him. "It was then that mother managed to call her soul back from the depths of hell and I realized I had a new answer to your question. I Sesshoumaru finally had someone to protect, and I have been doing it for some time now. You asked me who Rin was father; she is someone I will always protect." Satisfied his father nodded and laughed softly, the mortal had stolen his son's heart and the pup did not even know it.

Turning to Izayoi he reached for her hand, it was time to explain, yet again, his eldest son's mother. Slowly he led her out of the building and began to walk around it. "Love do you feel threatened by Sesshoumaru's mother?" Izayoi shook her head as she tried to sort out her feelings, she spoke softly. "No, I just wonder how you manage to dislike something so beautiful, I have never seen anything like her." He sighed loudly attempting to find a suitable reason for his distain that she would understand.

He decided to say it bluntly and straightforward. "My love, she may be beautiful but her heart is made of ice. She would kill anyone as soon as look at them and can barely claim to care for her own son. Even Sesshoumaru does not like his mother; I promise you there is nothing but her beauty to like about her. As I told you before I could kill her and think nothing of it." He stopped and looked Izayoi in the eyes captivated by her beauty.

He could tell she felt better about the situation when she hugged him. "If nothing else believe me when I tell you that I love you Izayoi. There is no one and nothing that could change my mind about you. Now that Sesshoumaru has taken over the western lands I can stay and be with you if you like." She smiled brightly and squeezed him to herself with all the strength she possessed. She could not believe that he was finally able to be with her, she had never been happier.

Inu no Taishou hugged his love and relished in once again feeling her close to him. When he died his last thought was a regret at leaving her and their defenseless infant alone in the world. He would have a home built somewhere in or around this village so they could forever be together. He knew that a half youkai was not looked down on here that they could reside here in peace. He would go speak to Tsuzumi soon and obtain a life extending band for Izayoi's use; he was in no hurry to loose her again so soon.

His eyes fell to her beautiful face; it had been so long since he had seen it and he loved her so. Gently he guided her mouth to his in a soft kiss; her mouth was as sweet as he remembered. He reluctantly pulled away when Rin's servant boy exited the building carrying a large empty jar. The boy knew better than to stair so he quietly walked hoping to avoid any contact with his master's father. He would have gotten away with not speaking to the lord had the lord not called to him.

Inu no Taishou, wishing to learn more of the life his son had the girl live, stopped the servant in his tracks. "Boy come here, I have some questions for you." Bowing low the frightened mortal heeded the powerful youkai's demand. "Since you are the girl's servant you undoubtedly live at the castle, tell me what you witness of how my son treats her." The servant stood deep in thought for a moment contemplating the answer.

No one in the palace witnessed too many of Rin's exchanges with the lord, well no one but Jaken. "I do not know very much about that sir. In truth they do not speak much around the servants. I do know that Rin is treated better than anyone else in the castle and receives training fit for a youkai of court status. If you wish to know how Lord Sesshoumaru treats my mistress you may learn more form his personal servant than from me. Master Jaken would be the best one for you to ask." The lord nodded and waived the boy away allowed to go the boy quickly returned to his task.

Inu no Taishou's attention quickly returned to Izayoi who asked a question that had been plaguing her mind since she had entered the meeting room. "I remember you telling me that your son detested mortals as his mother does; why then do you suppose he keeps that mortal girl so close?" The question drew a laugh from the powerful youkai which shook both of them. "I have been trying to discover the answer to that all day my love, as yet I can find only one. I think he is in love with her but has yet to figure that out for himself. It is clear it would seem to all but the two of them, I think they are trying to deny it." Izayoi laughed lightly knowing that they would soon enough come to terms with their feelings.

Inu no Taishou released his beloved mortal and took her hand; there was something he wished to do. "I will return to you shortly, I need to go interview a small youkai, I should know if I am correct in my assumptions soon enough. Do not wander too far from this place Izayoi; I have yet to grasp the full amount of safety to be found here." When she nodded he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and walked away feeling her eyes on him as he did. She looked at his slow movements for a moment before returning to the building, she wanted to be with her son.

Inu no Taishou found the small youkai sitting under a large tree seemingly upset. "Youkai, tell me what you know of my son and his mortal ward. I wish to lean what she means to him." The servant stood and bowed to his lord's powerful father knowing it was best not to anger him. "Rin has been with my lord for some time, he has always treated her better than any of his servants." The youkai, though he liked Rin in his own way, had always been jealous of the attention and favoritism their lord showed the girl. It was little shock to him that the powerful youkai wished to know.

Thinking of what to say the thing was quiet for a long moment before speaking again. "Rin began following us when she was little and was instantly granted my lord's favor. She gets herself into trouble almost daily when we are not at the castle and he is always saving her from some youkai that would seek to take her away. This injury she obtained just today and he has already seen to its treatment, in his own way my lord cares a lot about her." The powerful youkai had already gathered that information, he wanted to hear something he did not already know.

Sensing that he had not appeased the powerful youkai Jaken continued. "Rin began training for youkai court some time ago and has taken to it quickly for a mortal. She has always done anything lord Sesshoumaru bade her without question and he wanted her to know the ways in which a youkai in her position would behave. Lord Sesshoumaru seems to enjoy having the girl around, he seems somehow calmer when she is near." Stopping to look around for any sign of his lord the small youkai did not find any.

Growing inpatient the great inuyoukai growled, he wished to be done with this conversation. Taking the hint quickly Jaken continued his story. "I doubt anyone knows the full extent of Lord Sesshoumaru's emotions for the girl, even he seems to wonder about it from time to time. He dislikes all other mortals and most youkai; I know not what is so different about Rin but he does favor her greatly. That child is given anything she desires without question most times, any other human would take full advantage of her position but she seems to desire little and is given much." Inu no Taishou nodded softly, he understood now his son's treatment of the girl.

Turning to go he decided to leave the smaller youkai with a bit of something to think about. "I wonder" he said aloud "it the emotion Sesshoumaru feels for the girl is love. It would most certainly explain her treatment." As he walked away he could hear a loud yelp of disbelief from the small youkai. It was clear that he did not wish to contemplate such a thing. Laughing to himself Inu no Taishou went off to find Izayoi, he now knew what his oldest son was going through. The youkai who had clamed to hate the mere existence of mortals had fallen in love with one.

Inu no Taishou found his beloved Izayoi sitting around the building's large fire pit speaking to their son and his mate. He decided to drop the subject of his eldest son's love for the mortal girl for the time being. He wished to get to know his youngest son, he had never gotten to spend time with the pup the last time he was alive. Smiling he took a seat beside Izayoi only to notice that his eldest son had placed Rin on a mat not far away and was back to waiting for her to heal. His smile grew bigger knowing that it was just a matter of time before yet another half youkai was born to their family, now he had to wonder if it would be his third child or his first grandchild that would make it to this life first.

10

Inu Iza Ch 4 


End file.
